Shingeki No Kyojin: Thick Walls
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: After Erens rescue (end of season 2) The survey corps find themselves waiting at a nearby outpost for both supplies and reinforcements after the casualties they sustained days earlier. While the only thing they can do is wait, Eren and Mikasa come closer together in their relationship. Her comfort and love the one thing that can heal Eren of his nightmares and self doubt. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Thick Walls  
**  
By Phillipthetall (formerly Naruhinadorable)

Alas, it has been too long since I last logged in to this site. I have 1000 apologies to make to those I left hanging. I hope this work here will suffice.

It's good to be back.

-Phillip


	2. Chapter 2: Night Terror

**Shinkgeki No Kyojin: Thick Walls**

 **Chapter 1: Night Terror**

The world moved in slow motion, the flying forms of his fellow survey corpsmen, the wind through the trees and the tears rolling down his cheeks. The entire world moved at a snails pace, as all he could do was watch. His friend, his mentor, the man who saved his life all those years ago, Hannes. The blood from his chewed hands pooled at his feet, drowning the blue daisies that peppered the killing grounds all around them, as if there could be beauty in all this violence. Like the fires of hell the rosy-amber sky contested the violence as if to say 'yes, your kind will die but there will always be beauty, even when your bones are dust in the wind'.

And there it stood, the same grinning behemoth that tore his life apart, the same grin inhumanely peeled back from lips splattered with gore. The same blonde haired demon that seemed to torment him and him alone. In it's slender fingers it clutched it's next victim, caught like a bird you don't mean to fly, or a doll in the careless hand of a giddy child. He wanted to pull free, to run and transform. To bring his titanic fists into the grinning fuck's face and keep smashing until it was pulp in red mud. But he couldn't, glued to the spot all he could do was watch.

"Hannes..." he heard someone say, realizing it had leaked between his own bloody lips

He reached out to the two forms, one frail and small, the other slender and gargantuan. He thought foolishly if he could reach out, as if his hands could pluck his friend to safety. Their eyes met, all three of them, both the titan and Hannes turned their attention to Eren, the smile of the titan seeming to widen even more, as anatomically impossible as it seemed. And slowly, eased the older Garrison officer into it's mouth, clamping down on the feet, severing them in arterial spray. The feet no doubt falling into the cauldron of desecrated parts the titans would later reject and puke out like vile trophies. The worst thing about the titans is they never did it to eat, they didn't require nourishment like humans, they simply did it to butcher us, humanity.

Hannes shrieked, his blood painting the tombstone sized teeth of the monster that simply played with him. The teeth chomped down, cracking his kneecaps and grinding his bones like carrot sticks. More blood slicked down the titans wrote, squeezing him harder like a bottle of ketchup. And so it went, the teeth chomping up his friends body bit by bit, savoring every bite. The whole time, Hannes' eyes never left Eren's, the hatred in his glare was unmistakable, and with a blood curdling shriek Hannes screamed in a voice that was both his and Eren's mother

 **"YOU NEVER CHANGE EREN!"**

"No...no no no!" Eren Pleaded

But titans are beyond mercy and compassion, in reply to his pleas, the titan slid the rest of Hannes down it's throat and swallowed greedily. And turning to Eren, it grinned.

 **"WEAK"** Said the blonde titan

* * *

He awoke, his screams piercing the silent night. His body spotted with beads of sweat that rolled off his body in slow coursing streams. He shook all over, the only motion that kept his skin from plastering to the damp sheets. Thin slices wiped in his palms, he had dug his nails in deep this time...this particular nightmare. He curled up on his bed, the dread washing over him like cold mercury, the inability to save the people he loved, painfully reminded.

A light knock came at the door "Eren..." she whispered, he could hear the pain in her voice, it had happened again.

She crept in to the room, he didn't know why she tried being silent, no doubt his screams had woken the entire sleeping quarters. Self loathing once more penetrated his very being, he felt useless and weak, this showed on his glum expression ever since the rescue mission. She timidly approached, her fingers fumbling at the end of the maroon scarf he had gifted her many years ago, the one thing she'd never part with in all her years of moving, escaping and fleeing. her cool hand pressed to his back, he was steaming hot, and she wondered if that was an aspect of being a titan user, constant heat. He turned over and met her gaze, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes, she'd know anyway, she always knew.

She never knew what to say in these situations, so she lifted him to his feet "Eren...Let's get you cleaned up, you'll catch a cold. I'll get you some fresh sheets"

"I don't know the last time I caught a cold...Not since my powers.." Eren replied

"Of course, it'd be good for you anyway...come" She reassured, leading him down the corridor to the HQ's bath quarters.

They passed through the corridor, Eren gladly noticing little light under most of the doors. It was only as they neared the end of the corridor did they hear a door creak open and a knife of lamplight pierce into the darkness. A dark silhouette leaned out from the room, their face obscured by the night.

"Shut your whinging mouth, child, or I'll shut it for you" Hissed a Military Police officer.

Outposts always required a few officers for disciplinary matters, and their pompous disgust with Survey Corps is not unknown to most members. Eren, cast his eyes downward, the same despair coursing through his body like a flu. He felt her hand clench over his minutely, the urge to attack and hurt the bastard unmistakable, but she held her tongue and held back her wrath. Instead she picked up the pace until they were safely in the steamy confines of the outpost's bath house with the door barred shut behind them. Warm steam still rose off the calm waters, this came as a shock to Eren, someone had to build up the fires and run the hot water into the pools. They had only just arrived however...

"I was ... running myself a bath, when I heard you ...uh" She trailed off

He had only just realized she had been wearing a robe the whole time "Oh... I'm sorry I interrupted you. I ... I can't really remember what I was dreaming about" He lied

"You're lying, Eren" She snapped, the hurt in her eyes like two diamonds, the realization that they were tears only hurt Eren more.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa..." placing his hand on her shoulder he met her gaze

The two of them stood there for a second, holding the gaze. But the second felt too long and they both turned away, patches of red rising in their cheeks, neither content to show the other the blush. Ever since that day, he had clung to the loving words she had expressed, a lifeline in a dark ocean of despair. She had told him how much he meant to her, the way she felt was the one thing that lifted him to face off against the blonde titan, and call fourth the strange ability that turned titan on titan at his very command. He knew she was always going to be his friend, even though he some times felt more for her than simple friendship. But in his heart he was too confused to chase these foreign feelings, and he knew she didn't feel that way for him. How cruel life can be, that we don't realize the people we love might feel the same of us. Mikasa, the same thoughts processing through her own mind, sighed.

"Uhm ...You can hop in this pool here" she gestured

"Uh..T..Thanks!" He fumbled

He turned his head to see if she was looking, she herself was moving to the pool further down, her robe hitching up with every step. He saw how long her legs were and turned back with a shake of the head, he may of been a trained killer with the power of a titanic beast, but he was still a growing young man, a slave to desires normally kept under wraps. He dropped his briefs and stepped in to the hot water, every inch he lowered in to was bliss, the hot water eased his aches and cleansed his sweaty skin. He dropped down to a sitting position with a long sign, the horrors of the night melting away in the heat. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Mikasa had turned before stepping in her bath, checking herself that Eren wasn't peeking. Unlike Jean and Connie, Eren was always a respectful gentleman around his female companions, never prone to the failed night raids of the other survey corps boys. She remembered the time Sasha had brought her bow to the bath, the boys had never tried to peep since. She smiled, fond memories, and looked up only to see Eren drop his briefs. She went redder than an apple, not sure whether to cover her eyes or remain paralyzed. Choosing the later, she couldn't help but peek at Erens naked back and butt as he stepped in to the pool. Her mind raced, she didnt want to gawk like she currently was so she hurriedly hopped into the pool. Then it hit her ...

"AAAH!" She gasped, the ice cold water freezing every part of her in a frozen slap, she Leaped from the pool, the night air only intensifying the chill that had her legs quivering and her teeth chattering like the gallop of hooves.

Eren's eyes bolted wide and he turned around with turbo speed, as Mikasa ran to his pool, her arms covering her lower decency but not fully succeeding in covering her breasts as she bolted for the heat of the bath he currently stewed in. She saw his stare and screamed "NO DONT!" and dived towards Eren, foot connecting with head and sending him splashing to the bottom of the pool. He surfaced with a spit of water and a small lump developing on his forehead, rounding on Mikasa with a frown

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He grunted

"You looked!" she pouted, her blush either embarrassment or the rising heat, probably both.

"YOU SCREAMED AND RAN TO MY POOL!" He retorted

"It was cold! I just remembered I only ran heat for one of them! pervert!" She pointed, covering her breasts more protectively now

"Huh!?" He gawked, his own blush creeping up his face

The two of them moved to other corners of the pool and faced opposite walls, both of them pretending they hadn't enjoyed what they saw. The entire lightheartedness of the situation was something of a relief, it took weight off the things really weighing down their minds.

* * *

They sat like that for a few minutes, silent and too embarrassed to break said silence. It was only when Mikasa found herself thinking about what brought them both here, that she decided to break it.

"Eren...What happens in your nightmares" She cast her eyes away from his "Yo..You never tell us"

It was his turn to avert his eyes "I don't want it to bother you or Armin, they're just nightmares..."

She floated towards him, her eyes set to break the walls of his reluctance to speak "Hannes..right?"

Eren recoiled at the simple mentioning of his name, but he nodded and sighed "yeah, right"

"Eren, it was beyond your ability to save him... You tried but your body just wasn't strong enough to take another transformation, or so Hange says..."

"BUT I SHOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH" He shouted "But I'm not ... What good is my power and all my training if I can't use it to save one person"

"Eren..." She whimpered

He ignored her "ONE SIMPLE PERSON ... OUR FRIEND. ONE FUCKING PERSON ONLY A FEW FEET FROM ME. AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM, I'M WEAK" he blurted, rising from the bath, not caring about nudity or decency

"You're NOT!" She screamed back, cutting his hate in half. She stood herself, naked and not bothered by it.

"I feel the burden, Mikasa. Every life I don't save is proof that I'm not where I should be, that I'm not worth as much as people think!" He spat

"You're worth everything to me..." She said slowly, her eyes both glassy and fierce at the same time, beautiful and strong.

"I want to be better... So I'll never have to lose you either" He said, stepping closer to her and brushing aside a tear from her cheek.

In that moment everything was still, the water dropping off their bodies had slowed to a slow beat against the aquatic surface. Their stare held for 4 seconds, and in that time it flashed before their minds, all the trials and accomplishments of their friendships. The challenges they overcame, the challenges ahead and the nostalgic feeling of home that they only felt around one another. The last members of the Jaegar household, smiled and stopped pretending. And like a bursting damn, their emotions rushed free. She strode across the pool, meeting him half way, their chests pressed together tight enough to allow the gentle caress of their lips.

He ran his hand up her neck and pulled her closer to him, his other hand running down her silky smooth back and feeling the shiver creep over her. She parted her lips and felt his own move in, the sensation intoxicating as she let her guard down and gave herself to him, as he did now to her. She sighed into his mouth as the feeling became too much, pulling him down into the pool, her legs shaking with nervous excitement, she felt like she was standing on two legs of jelly, and cursed herself for the fragility.

The water was up to their chests, her curves half in the water, pale skin without a single flaw, Eren finally knew why men had gone to war for women, he found himself becoming more and more intoxicated with her, everything about her made him yearn for more. He moved her to the wall of the bath, his lips smacking up her neck as he coursed his kisses to her mouth, which breathed hard and ragged, she pulled him to her, gently biting down on his lower lip and running her hands through the back of his hair. they parted lips and met with tongues, shy and reluctant at first, but steadily increasing with eagerness to explore one another with lustful fervor.

She guided his hands to her chest and half sighed half squeaked as her discovered the life changing grandeur of breasts. He squeezed, massaged and pinched in his mission of discovery, she cursed under her breathe, she found swearing was the best way to get the sheer pleasure she felt across, normally a behaved girl with a innocent vocabulary, she indulged in swearing with each pulse of pleasure that ran up her thighs. She slid her hands down his chest, she had heard enough leud conversations with her girl friends in this very bath house to know what came next. Her hands met his knees and slid in, her mind racing with anticipation. She wanted to do everything with Eren tonight, but first she needed to grab his nice big Co..

"HEEEEELLLOOOO, IS THIS OCCUPIED!?" Hange cooed

The two lovers sprang from one another and darted to other sides of the pool, their noses stereo-typically bleeding from the erotic encounter now spoiled.

"HEEEELLLOOO?!" Hange called again from outside the barred door

They both sighed and sank below the surface, the water didn't hide their blush as well as they hoped.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Howdy all, thank you for reading this chapter of my newest fanfic. I have to address some things first, none of the 'unfinished' fanfics that are on my account will probably be finished, I just dont watch those shows anymore and if there is anything harder than picking up where you left off, it is picking up on a book you lost your passion for. I'm sorry to all those I left hanging, I truly am. But I'm back, and I hope you enjoy the work I have here!**

Please Review! It's been a while since I last wrote.


End file.
